


Squashed

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [35]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Emma and Killy cat are in the garden enjoying the sun. They fall asleep and lose track of time. Killian is woken up by Emma because he’s turned back and is on top squashing her.





	Squashed

“Hey little pirate.“ Emma greeted, turning to face her kitten husband who’d padded his way through the grass to join her in the sun on the picnic blanket. They were spending the weekend in the Enchanted Forest after a few weeks in Storybrooke and she was taking time out to top up her tan.

Killian meowed in greeting, sitting down beside her and letting her pet him.

“Not long now and you’ll be back in your human form.“ she mused, running her fingers through his silky soft fur, “Are you looking forward to it?“

Killian nodded in response to her question as he purred. He adored being in cat form, but he always looked forward to being a human again so he could speak to his wife properly and hold her in his arms.

“Come on, let’s have some cuddles before you turn back.“ she said, lifting him up and placing him down on her stomach. He sat down and stretched himself out along her torso, closing his eyes and purring deeply.

 

\---

 

Killian mumbled and groaned a little as he felt Emma pushing against his shoulder as he tried to sleep. He was warm and comfy and had no intention of moving.

“Killian!“ her annoyed shout cut through his sleepiness and his eyes snapped open, prepared to face off any threat for her. He was confused when he immediately found himself looking down at her face.

“Babe, you’re not in cat form anymore.” she said, pushing at him again, “You’re kind of squashing me.“

Killian woke himself up and rolled to the side, remembering where he was and how he’d ended up on top of her, “Sorry, love.“ he said, sheepishly, “Moving from one form to another can be a little disorientating.“


End file.
